The Little Moments With Maura Isles
by YESSS
Summary: Jane finds out who she truly loves during the holiday season. How will she overcome the obstacles that stand in her way to be with the one person that completes her. Follow Jane and her nosy family through the Christmas holiday. Read and find out!
1. Change of Plans

Throughout life, there will be moments that surround us with happiness. Some may happen when you're young, some may happen when you're older. Mine happened in between. It was a cold december morning and there had been a call from work earlier than expected. I hurried myself and drove to the station careful not to slip on the ice.

"Where's Jane?!" Korsak yelled while I walked in.

"Here, why all the yelling?" I asked heading towards my desk.

"I wasn't yelling, I was simply just raising my voice." He responded while chuckling to himself.

"Well okay. If you say so, but I still say it was yelling."

"It was not. Raised voice, that's all it was."

"Yeah right." I said while my brother walked in.

"Jane, Maura wants you down in her office." He said while handing me a note. I nodded and walked towards the elevator. When the doors closed and I was on my way to her office, I opened the note Frankie had handed me. It was from my mother.

 **Janie, I would like to talk to you soon about the change in plans for the holidays. Meet me after work at Maura's place. Xoxo Ma**

"Ugh, what change in plans?" I said while walking into the office.

"What plans?" Maura asked as she turned around to face me.

"Ma wants to meet with me after work and talk about the plans for the holidays. She said that they have been changed. We'll find out after work, but what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked getting back on topic.

"Oh, yes. There are large amount of less white blood cells than a person should normally have."

"Okay...? Is there a point to this?" I asked hoping to know why I was called to her office.

"The victim was in the middle of radiation treatments. I tested the blood cells to find out why she was undergoing these treatments."

"Again, Maura, the point..." I tried to move this along faster but she wasn't understanding.

"The victim was undergoing radiation for cancer that was in her brain. She wouldn't have lived more than two months." I waited until she was done talking to begin what I had to say.

"So you're saying that she died of natural causes?"

"No, she was definitely murdered. Some cancer patients that know they don't have long to live, end their lives early. But they was done by someone else, not her. Go talk to her family and friends and find out more about her and about them." I nodded.

"Thanks Maura! You're the best!"

"Well I don't know if I'm the best, but I'm very good at my job." She said as she grinned.

"Yes you are.' I said while walking out of the office and to my desk. I worked a few hours looking up past family histories to figure out who would have helped her end her life early. I was so focused on my work that I didn't notice Korsak calling my name.

"Jane...Jane...Jane!"

"What?!" I responded with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Nina got us the address of her parents home. Let's head over there." He said while grabbing his coat and I did the same. A forty-five minute drive led us to a beautiful mansion with a large yard. We got out of the car and walked to the front door. We knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman that looked to be in her fifties answered the door.

"Hi, my name's Detective Rizzoli and this is Detective Korsak. We're here to talk about your daughter Sofia Anderson." I spoke.

"Oh, please come in. Is she alright? What happened?" She asked as her husband came to the door. We followed her into her home and sat across from her on the coach, I began to speak.

"She was found in her home last night with no pulse. She was pronounced dead soon after." When I said this, Mrs. Anderson started to cry and fell into her husband's arms. I continued. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I know this is not easy to take in, but may we ask you a few questions about Sofia?" I asked hoping that she would be stable enough to talk to us.

"Yes, of course." She responded and sat straight up. We talked and asked questions for a long amount of time before we said our goodbyes and got back in the car. We started to drive back to BPD.

"Korsak, did you notice that when we told them, there was no reaction from Mr. Anderson?" I asked while looking at the notes that I had taken.

"Yes, and he never seemed bothered by the fact that his daughter had just passed at the age of 26. If I had a daughter and she was that young, I would have had more of a reaction than what he showed us. We have to look into him more." We turned into the BPD parking lot and rode the elevator back to our floor. We worked for another hour looking into the background of the father before it was time for me to head to Maura's house.

"Bye Korsak, I'm heading out. See you tomorrow." I said looking over my shoulder and walking out.

"Bye Jane!" He responded.

I walked to Maura's office. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice talking to Maura.

"I don't think we should tell her about what I did. I just don't want her to think any less of me since I've messed up before." A man's voice said. It was my brothers. When I knew it was my brother, I hid behind a corner just in case one of them came out.

"Tommy, you went to jail, but you did your sentence and you had time to think about what happened. I don't think that Jane thinks any less of you. I also think that you trying to kiss me will be something that she will get over. She might be upset, but she will get over it. It's not like we did anything." I heard Maura respond to Tommy.

"Maura, she won't like it. I shouldn't have even tried to kiss you. You're like a sister to me."

"It's okay Tommy, but you know that I can't lie to Jane and I tell her everything. I can't lie anyways, so that would be hard."

"I know, I just don't want her to be mad at me. You can tell her, just know that she will be a little mad." He said as he walked out without saying another word. He walked past me without seeing that I was hiding.

"Tommy wait!" She called but he was already gone. I waited a few seconds before I walked in.

"Hey Maur, what's going on." I asked hoping she wouldn't know that I was eavesdropping.

"Hi Jane, how was meeting with the parents?" She asked. I figured that she didn't know that I listened into their conversation.

"Tough, but Korsak and I are looking into the father. I don't really want to talk about the case anymore. Let's go back to your place and see what my mother has to say about the holidays." We walked out of the station and drove back to her house. We walked in the door to see my mother sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Okay Ma, what is it?" I asked.

 **What will Angela have to say? Stay with me to find out... Reviews are always great!**


	2. New Feelings

"Hi girls! Why don't you two sit down on the couch next to me?" She said as she put down her magazine. I looked at her and Maura and I moved toward the couch. I could only imagine what would come out of my mother's mouth. When we were seated, she started to speak.

"Jane, the christmas plans have changed a lot since we last sat down and talked about them. I just got off the phone with your father, and he said that he would like to have the family together again for Christmas."

"What?! Why? Does that mean that we're going to his place?" I asked.

"No, he wanted to take the family on a week long cruise. I wasn't very happy of the idea of spending time with him, but when he said that the trip was already paid for, then I was all in. I hope that you would come. Maura, you are free to come too! I'll leave you two to discuss and decide." She said as she walked out of the house. She didn't get into details so she left us alone. I looked over at Maura, her brow was furrowed and she stared directly into my eyes.

"What do you think of this?" I asked Maura staring back into her eyes.

"I think this is a great idea! It's a time to relax and be together as a family. Even though your dad might not be your favorite person, it's a free relaxing trip for a week. I think it's worth it!" She responded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, then let's do it!" I said as she continued to smile. She got up from the couch and walked towards the refrigerator. My eyes followed her every movement waiting for her to speak. She turned around and leaned in the marble island that was in her kitchen. I noticed that her shirt fit her nicely and showed off her curves. I couldn't stop staring, I started to freak out.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said while getting up quickly and rushing to the bathroom to think. When I got to the bathroom, I closed the door and began to talk to myself very quietly.

"What the hell. Why am I thinking of her like that. I mean I wasn't thinking, I was just looking. But I can't look at her like that! She's my friend. What am I doing!" I calmed myself down and looked in the mirror at myself. I guess I stayed in the bathroom longer than expected because next thing I knew, I heard Maura knocking at the door.

"Jane, are you okay in there?" I opened the door to see her standing there with her hand on the doorframe.

"Yes... Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I responded but Maura didn't seem convinced.

"You've been in the bathroom for 20 minutes. I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. Want to talk?" She asked.

"Maur, I'm okay!" I walked past her into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She followed me and sat next to me.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm always here and you can tell me anything."

"Not everything..." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh.. I said I know that I can tell you everything!" I smiled hoping that she would leave me alone. She looked at me and shook her head. She continues to not believe a word that I was saying.I watched her go into her bathroom. The door was cracked open a little and I could see the outline of her body figure. I wanted to look away once I noticed that she was was getting undressed for the shower. I kept looking for a few more seconds before I shot up from the bed and raced out of the house. I got into my car and sat there for a while thinking about the last 35 minutes. These strange feelings, feeling about my best friend. Why was this coming up now? Why was this coming up at all? I sat there thinking for a while until I couldn't sit any longer. I drove away and headed back to my home. When I arrived back I went to my messy bed to to relax and to try to fall asleep. I had my eyes closed when I heard my phone buzz on the table. I turned over to look at my phone. It was an incoming call from Maura. I decided to not answer it and to forget that she called.

I guess I had fallen asleep because I woke up the sound of my alarm going off and to three missed calls and texts from Maura. I continued to ignore the texts and calls even though I knew that I should call her back. I fixed myself coffee before I went into work and faced Mauras questions. I got to my car and drove to the station, waiting for the questions and looks from Maura Isles.


	3. Mother's Know Best

I arrived in the parking lot, sitting in my car for a minute thinking of what to say when she asks why I've been avoiding her calls and texts.

"I was asleep." That could be one. It was true, I was asleep for two of her calls and texts.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I just didn't want to talk to anyone." That could be another. That was true too... I just was confused, does that count as not feeling well?

"I left my phone on the car last night." This was not true, I had it right beside my bed all night. I continued to come up with excuses until I heard a tap at my car window. I didn't want to look up just in case it was Maura.

"Janie, get out of the car, you'll be late for work!" My mother yelled. I looked up with a smile on my face, extremely happy that it was my mother instead. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. I walked in the door looking around carefully.

"What's going on with you today?" She asked while stopping me with her arm so she could get my full attention.

"Nothing Ma." She glared at me wanting the truth. "Ma, seriously nothing is wro-"

"Jane!" I heard a woman's voice yell my name. My expression must have given my feelings away. My mother looked at me and whispered.

"Is this what is bothering you? Are you and Maura okay?" She asked knowing that my usual reaction would be to go and talk to her.

"Yeah, we're fine. Shhh Ma!" I whispered back. I heard high heels clicking across the tile floor.

"Jane." I knew that she was right behind me. I slowly turned around. "Jane, what's up?" She asked wanting the truth. My mother was still there watching my movements around the Medical Examiner.

"I'll see you later girls!" She said staring at me. Maura nodded while I kept my face expressionless.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"Maur, there's not much to say." I responded. I couldn't tell her that I noticed her curves or the way her hips moved when she walked. That would ruin our friendship. I've always been into men, why is this coming up now?

"I know that you are lying, but I won't make you tell me... not yet anyways." She smirked and turned around. I watched her walk away, keeping my eyes on her perfectly shaped gluteus maximus. That's what Maura would call it. I finally tore my eyes away from her right when she looked back. Our eyes met, at that moment my stomach felt like it had a million butterflies in it. I walked away towards the other elevator to work for the day.

When I was done with the work day I decided to go home. When I was rounding a corner, I was suddenly pulled into a dark room and shoved up against the wall.

"Jane, you have to tell me!" Maura would not let it go. When I tried to move, her grip became stronger on my arms.

"I can't!" I responded trying to get away.

"Why not?!" It was really dark in the room but I could tell that her face was close to mine. I began to resist and try to get away from her but it was no use. When I relaxed my arms, she relaxed but didn't take her hands away from shoulders. I didn't speak, instead I just watched her. She did the same thing, we watched each other wondering what would happen next. I closed my eyes and I felt her move her hands down to my hips and her breath on my neck. I opened my eyes to see her closer than she was before. My heart was beating so fast and she could tell. She moved her face closer to mine and looked into my eyes. Before I could react, she was out the door leaving me alone to wonder what had just happened. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor until I was ready to stand and leave the building.

When I got back to my place, I opened the door and saw my mother sitting on my couch. I ignored her and walked to get a beer from the refrigerator. My mother began to speak.

"I know something is wrong, not just with you, but with the both of you." I turned to look at her, confused about what she had just said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"This morning I saw you and you looked like you didn't sleep at all. I thought you-" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know. But what did you say about Maura?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, when I was leaving the building, I saw Maura walking to her car. She didn't have the walk that she normally has. Do you know what I mean?" She asked/

"Yes. I know that walk..."

"Well she didn't have her 'Maura Walk'. She seemed confused and when she got in her car, she sat there for ten minutes. I kept looking at my watch." My mother looked at me while drinking the water that she had poured herself.

"Oh." That was all I said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? What is with you girls lately?" She asked getting closer.

"Nothing, I guess she's having an off-day and I guess I am too." I responded not making eye contact with her.

"Are you going to be okay on the cruise?" She asked. The cruise! I had forgotten about that. How is this going to work? With my new developed feelings? I started to have a dozen thoughts flow through my brain. I decided to just tell my mom what she wanted to hear.

"No, we'll be fine. We're okay." I said as I glanced at her.

"Okay... Just let me know if anything changes, but for now, you have to get packed. We leave in two days."

"Two days?!" How am I going to get this sorted out with Maura that quick? I nodded to my mother as she left the apartment. At least I have the weekend without work and without Maura. I went into my room and started to pack.

 **Hope you are liking this so far! Let me know. Reviews are great, so review this.**


	4. Getting Closer!

I sat on my bed with an open suitcase that was empty except for my dog Jo Friday who was fast asleep in the corner. It was 9:00 in the morning and I had still not heard anything anything from Maura since she ran out and I was left in the dark room with her breath on my neck. That moment continues to loop in my head over and over again. The new found romantic feelings towards my best friend scares me. I've always been into guys, so why am I questioning myself now? I was brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone. I looked over hoping that it would be Maura. Wishful thinking I guess... I answered the phone.

"Hi Frankie!" I tried to hide my disappointment that it wasn't Maura calling.

"Hi Jane, did you know anything about a cruise? Mom came over this morning and told me to start packing for Monday."

"Yeah, I knew about it a few days ago. I assumed that you knew. She just told you? I mean that's how the Rizzoli family works. We tell each other information at the last second." I said while petting Jo Friday.

"Yeah, and sometimes I don't like the way our family does things. Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know if Maura's okay? She seems confused lately. Yesterday she got hives after I asked if something between you two."

"What do you mean 'happened'?" I asked, fiddling with a suitcase strap worrying that he knew what happened.

'Well lately you've seemed off and you haven't been the same. You've also been acting weird when I bring up her name. Now she's acting weird. Did anything bad happen between you two?" He asked trying to figure out the situation.

"No, sometimes friends just need space from one another. I have to go... Packing, you know..." I said trying to be left alone.

"Yeah... Packing... I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and looked at Jo Friday who was staring back at me.

"What?! I can't tell him that I might be falling for my best friend." I raised my voice. Jo Friday made a noise and looked the other direction. I began to pack my clothes that I would take to the week long cruise that included Maura. A few hours hours went by, packing and blasting music. The music was so loud that I didn't hear footsteps come into my room.

"'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood, You know it used to be mad love, So take a look what you've done, 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood, Hey, Now we got pro-" The music was shut off and so was my singing.

"What the hell!" I turned to see a familiar figure. The figure that I had been staring at for the whole week.

"You listen to Taylor Swift?" She asked.

" Only to jam out to, Maura, what are you doing here?" I asked as she sat down on my bed. She crossed her legs and her dress started to ride up her legs. The million of butterflies returned.

"I used the key you gave me since you couldn't hear me knocking." She said holding the key in front of her.

"You should have called or texted before just barging in." I said getting worked up as I kept glancing down at her leg to where the dress ended.

"When you talk to someone, usually you look at their face instead of their legs., Jane." Shit, she had caught me glancing and checking her out. I tried to play it cool.

"What, I wasn't doing anything... I mean looking down there." I started to mess up on my words. She didn't look convinced.

"Jane, why don't you come sit next to me." She said. I stood where I was knowing that I may not be able to control myself if I got too close.

"I think I'm okay. I like standing." I said making up a stupid reason.

"Jane..."

"What?" I responded becoming really defensive. She gave me a smirk and got up and walked towards me. I backed up until I was up against the wall. She pressed her whole body up against me and whispered into my ear seductively.

"Don't be scared." She turned to leave. Right before she left, she turned back and winked at me. Then she was gone. I stared at the emptiness that used to hold her body. Many questions filled my brain.

Does she have romantic feelings for me?

Is she giving me mixed signals?

What the hell is happening with my sexuality?

The last thing she said to me made me think. 'Don't be scared'. Scared of what?

Scared of trying this and ruining our friendship?

Scared of my true sexuality?

Scared of love?

I decide that going for a run would clear my head. I step outside it is is very cold. The December air makes me very cold. Twenty minutes into my run, I get a call from my mother.

"Janie, I hope you are all packed because Maura had a great idea that we leave a day earlier. I'm glad that you two had a good talk." She said leaving me really confused.

"How did you know that we talked?" I asked worried.

"Maura called me after she saw me and told me that we should go a day early."

"She did? Well I don't know. I mean we planned for Monday. Why can't we just keep it that day?" I asked not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Janie! This is a good opportunity for the five of us to be together on a cruise... without your father for a few few hours."

"Ma-"

""I'm glad you agree. I will see you tomorrow evening at Maura's. Have a good rest of the day. I love you Janie." That was the end of the conversation. I knew that I would never win the conversation if my mother and Maura had something to do with it.

I went back to my apartment and decided to do some work. The only thing that helps me calm down. I was so involved that I didn't notice that It was already 10:30. I closed my laptop and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed and fell asleep with Jo Friday by my side.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Almost Caught

The next morning was Sunday at 9:45am when I heard a loud knock at my door.

"Ugh! What!" I yelled while I raised myself from the warm comfy bed that I was just in. I opened the door to see Maura dressed in a tight red dress.

"I knocked." She said with a smile on her face, looking pleased.

"You did, but it's too early to socialize. I'm heading back to bed." I said, a little annoyed that she was such a morning person. All I wanted was to do was sleep in and not worry about anything. Now that Maura was here, I have to worry about her and about the cruise. This day to relax is going to turn out upside down.

"No, don't do that. It's sunny out and a beautiful day." I was already headed to my bedroom and sliding back into the warm sheets that I was in just moments ago. I closed my eyes when I heard her walk into the room. I opened one eye slightly to see what she was doing. She caught me looking.

"I'm just taking off my heels." I relaxed and closed my eyes again. I heard her go into the kitchen and open my refrigerator. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see Maura sleeping next to me on the bed, under the covers.

"Ha, I knew you weren't a morning person." I whispered. I moved my leg slightly and I realized that she had intertwined her legs with mine. I didn't want to wake her, so I just rested with her beside me. I fell back asleep with the comfort of another body. I kept waking up to find her closer and closer to my body. The heat from her was making me warm. I wanted her. I wanted her to like me the same way that I liked her. She moved a little on her sleep and I just watched her take her breaths. She opened her eyes to see me staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked covering her face, but I could see she was smiling underneath her arm.

"I... well... because you're beautiful." Did I really just say that? Did those words leave my mouth. There's no taking them back now. She uncovered her face so I could see all of her.

"That's so sweet Jane. But the staring is a little creepy to wake up to." She fell back asleep moving her body closer to mine. We were spooning. I fell asleep again, loving the attention I was getting from Maura. I didn't feel afraid to hold her when she fell asleep. We both woke up to the sound of my mother's voice in the kitchen.

"Janie! Wake up!" Maura and I both jumped up. We looked at one another and quickly detangled our legs and arms from one another right when my mother walked in the room. She saw us and began to speak.

"I'm so happy you're together!" We both let out a soft breath, relaxed and happy that my mother didn't walk in on us intertwined. "Are you two better now? Because I would like to talk to you about this trip. Since it's a cruise in the Caribbean, we don't need any snow gear. Thank God! I'm so sick of the winters in Boston."

"Okay, what do you need us to do right now?" I asked still in bed with Maura. My voice was raspier than normal because I had just woken up.

"Well we are going to go pick Tommy up. My mother said while walking out of the room.

"Tommy's going?!" Maura asked softly.

"Well he is part of this family." I looked over and saw Maura's face looking at me.

"Oh." She said, barely making any noise. Then I remembered the conversation I had overheard with Tommy and Maura.

"Jane, I have to tell you something." I knew what she was going to say, so I decided to tell her.

"I know Maura."

"What do you mean you know?" She asked confused.

"I mean I know. I overheard the conversation with Tommy." She started to give me a look that I didn't like. "I was going to walk into your office until I heard Tommy's voice, and like any nosey sister, I listened into it. Sorry, I was just curious." Her face went back to it's calm self and I was cut loose. I relaxed and we had a long moment of silence and eye contact.

"Okay. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. As long as you didn't kiss him, I'm fine. You didn't kiss him, right?!" I asked hoping that she used her head and didn't kiss my younger brother.

"Of course not! I only like one Rizzoli and that's-" She stopped herself and suddenly got up. "I've got to go." And with that, she was gone. Again.

"Why Maura! Why are you always leaving me! I want you to be with me." I said wishing that she would climb back into bed with me.

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews are great Keep them coming!**


	6. What We've All Been Waiting For

I fell into the side of the bed that Maura had just been. The sweet smell of her perfume surrounded my body. I just wanted her with me right now. My phone buzzed and I looked over to see who it was. It was a text from Maura.

" **Did you really mean it when you said I was beautiful?"**

I laughed to myself and texted her back.

" **Yes. I really did. You are extraordinarily beautiful."**

I waited for a response. I kept looking at my phone to see if she had texted me back. I decided to keep myself busy. A half hour went by until I heard the buzzing of my phone. I raced over to my bed and saw the name. It was Maura.

" **Sorry I didn't text you back sooner, your mother was with me and you know how she can be. And thank you!"**

I was about to text her back but I got another text.

" **Oh and your mother wants us all to meet at my house at 5. See you then!"**

I texted her back.

" **Okay! See you then!"**

I was really nervous to be going on the cruise with Maura. Being a detective, I'm supposed to be brave and strong. But when it come to my feelings toward her Maura, I can't control how I feel. I feel nervous and scared that I am falling for my best friend. I'm nervous how my family will react. I'm nervous how Maura will act if she finds out. I brought my suitcase and other things that I needed down the stairs and in the car. I drove all the way to Maura's and arrived there at 4 so I would miss the 5'O clock Boston traffic. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Maura yelled. I walked in and didn't see her her in the kitchen.

"What if I was a stranger, would you still tell them to come in?" I asked, messing with her. She walked out in the same outfit she had on before.

"Well no, I just knew it was you and I know that you're not a stranger." She was putting on a necklace but was having trouble with the clasp. I didn't know if I should go over and help her or if she would get it on her own.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked while I immediately moved my body knowing that she would ask me.

"Yes, of course." I reached her and when I touched her hand, I got the butterflies floating in my stomach. I put on her necklace and stepped back suddenly. She turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you. Oh and by the way, you're really beautiful too." She said as she stepped closer to me. Is she wanting to kiss me? Or am I just wanting her to come towards me and do that? She kept looking down to my lips and back to my eyes.

"Jane..." She whispered.

"Yes Maura..." I whispered back with my back against the island in her kitchen. We kept moving closer and closer to one another to the point where we could easily have kissed one another. She kept staring at my lips, wanting to get closer. We were inches apart and almost kissing until we heard the door open. We moved apart suddenly.

"I think you're okay Jane. Do you still feel dizzy?" Maura asked hoping that it looked like she was looking into my eyes as a doctor instead of two friends about to kiss.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you Maura." I responded while moving away from her and sitting on the couch. My mother walked in looking at us, wondering what was going on.

"Girls, I'm glad to see that you're and Frankie are putting their luggage into my car. So I have an idea." My mother said while sitting next to me on the couch. She motioned for Maura to join us.

"What is it Ma?" I asked still a little shaky from the close call.

"I was thinking that we could load the car in an hour and then head to the airport and go to the cruise!" She looked at us both and noticed that we didn't respond right away. "Is that a reasonable plan?" She asked.

"Yes. That sounds fine." We both answered.

"Good!" She got and walked into the bathroom. Maura and I sat on the couch wondering what would happen next. I wanted to talk to her about my feelings but I wasn't sure how she would take it in.

"I need to talk to you." Maura said and got up and walked into her room. I followed her and when I reached her bedroom door, I saw Maura standing near her window. I walked in and closed the door. I sat and her bed and looked at her.

"What's up?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to say. She turned around and took a deep breath in.

"Are you feeling something between us?" She asked looking nervous about what she was about to say.

"Um... well... there's something different with our friendship. Yes." I responded hoping that she was feeling the same way. She started to move towards me.

"I've been feeling it too. And it's scaring me but It's also really exciting. I don't know how you feel, but I know that I feel attracted to you. I don't know if I'm saying too much or too little or-" I interrupted her.

"Maura, you're talking a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with this since I've never felt confused about my feelings toward you." She said while moving her body closer. I was still sitting on the bed, excited by the news that I was getting from her.

"It's okay. I'm actually really happy that you wanted to talk about this because I've been feeling the same way." She was getting closer to the point where her legs were touching my knees. She leaned down to where her nose was almost touching mine. She leaned in slowly until I felt her lips on mine. Those soft lips felt like heaven and I started to kiss her back. The kiss was soft, yet full of passion. I felt my hand go to her hips and bring her closer. She was straddling me and kissing my neck.

"Ladies, are you ready to go?" We both jumped off one another when we heard my mother's voice call us from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll be right there Angela." Maura called back. We both looked at us and smiled. "You ready to go?" She asked me. I pulled her in and kissed her one last time before we left her room.

"Now I am." We both walked out and went on our way to the cruise.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm starting to run out of ideas, so If you have any ideas of where this story should go, then Private Message me your ideas.**

 **Keep giving me reviews!**


	7. The Cruise

The next several hours were tiring and boring. The plane ride was long and I had fallen asleep. I awoke to Maura trying to tell me that we were almost there.

"Jane, wake up." Maura was poking my stomach.

""Oh, stop it. I'm awake, I'm awake." I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. the landing was very bumpy because of the turbulence. Maura clung on to me. When we finally landed, we were all glad to walk and stretch our legs. We took a car to the boat. When I saw the cruise boat, I was very surprised how big it was.

"Oh My God! That's enormous! Are we boarding now?" I asked my mother wanting to settle in.

"Yes! Tommy and Frankie, You will be sharing a room." They both groaned and looked annoyed. "Room number 428."

"Why can't I get my own room?" They both asked together.

"No, this has been planned in advance and that is final!" Tommy and Frankie looked annoyed but decided to keep their mouths shut.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked wanting to place my suitcase and other things in the room.

"You will be in room 430 with Maura. You all can go to your rooms and I will let you know if I need you." She handed us the key and we left to go find our rooms. Maura and I arrived at the door with the number 430 plated in gold. We walked in and looked around to see a beautifully decorated room.

"Wow." We both said together. I looked around and noticed that there was only one bed. I wasn't sure if I should tell Maura, but I decided that it shouldn't be a problem because we both told each other how we felt about one another. Maura was checking out the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to see my brother Frankie.

"Hey Frankie, what's up? I asked, wishing that I could get some alone time without my family.

"Tommy is already bugging me. He is such an ass sometimes."

"I mean we know that, but what is it this time?" I asked.

"He was just complaining how he didn't want to share a room with me and that he wanted to share a room with-" He was interrupted as Maura yelled my name.

"Jane, do you think this one looks better or the other one?" She walked out in her two piece Bathing suit. "Oh, hi Frankie." She looked a little embarrassed that Frankie was seeing her in this. I looked over at Frankie who's eyes were glued to Maura. I let go of the door so it would close in Frankie.

"Jane!" Frankie yelled from the other side of the door.

"You can be let back in when you start thinking with your head and not your... gun." I looked over at Maura and she had a smirk on her face.

"So Jane, what do you think?" She asked while turning so I could get the full view.

"Wow! I bet both of them look great on you. Wow!" I responded while staring at her amazing body.

"Now you are doing exactly what Frankie was just doing." She laughed while going back into the bathroom to change back into her clothes.

"Hey! I'm not like Frankie!"

"Okay Jane..." I heard her laugh.

"But I'm allowed to stare. Right?" I asked hoping that she would give me permission to look at her perfect body.

"Well, yes you are." She said. I smiled and hopped on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Oh, and Jane..?" Maura called from the bathroom.

"Hmmm..." I responded, keeping my eyes closed.

"What was Frankie saying before I walked in?" She asked coming out of the bed and joining me on the bed.

"Oh, he was just saying how he doesn't want to be roommates with Tommy."

"Why doesn't he want to be roommates with him?" She asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. He said he was being an ass or something like that." I didn't want to tell her the whole truth, that Tommy wanted a room with her so he could get closer to her. Hopefully that's my job.

"Oh okay." She lay down next to me and we both fell asleep.

I heard a knock at the door and I looked over at Maura who was still fast asleep. I got up from the bed very slowly and walked to the door. I opened it to see my Ma standing there with my father.

"Oh, hi Pap." I walked out of the room and closed the door. "Maura's sleeping, so shhh."

"Oh, alright. How have you been Jane?" My father asked looking at this feet.

"I've been pretty good. Work is busy, but I'm glad that I have a week off to relax." I said hoping that it would actually be a relaxing week.

"Well I'm glad that you wanted to go." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to take a short nap before dinner. See you later Jane." And with that he was off leaving my mother and me alone.

"How are you doing? With having dad on the same cruise?" I asked knowing that this would bring up some mixed feelings.

" Well, it's definitely tough and a little bit weird, but it's going to be okay. Don't worry about me." She looked happy, just the two of us talking heart to heart. "Oh, and dinner is at 7:30, so two hours."

"Okay. I'll let Maura know. See you later." We both turned around and I walked back into the room that I was staying in with Maura. I walked over to the bed and got back up into it. I moved my body so I was snuggled up next to her. I set my alarm on my phone for us to wake up in 45 minutes so we would be on time to dinner. I felt calm and peaceful knowing that I had Maura right by my side, next to me. The quiet of the room. The soft sounds of her breaths. I could lay like this forever in her arms. 45 minutes passed, and my alarm went off. I shut it off before it scared Maura. I turned over to see her eyes were still closed. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Maura, we should get up. Ma wants us at dinner in an hour." She stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"Hey... I fell asleep? I never take naps." She was still laying down.

"You were tired. You needed the sleep." I put my head down next to hers so our noses were almost touching. I leaned in halfway and she leaned in the other half until our lips touched in a soft, meaningful kiss. We pulled away, smiling at one another.

"I'm so happy right now." She said showing the dimple in her cheek from her big smile.

"I am too!" I responded. She got up suddenly and started to speak.

"Okay, what time does Angela want us at dinner?" She asked getting out of bed.

"7:30" I responded.

"Okay, I'm getting changed. What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Um, this...?" I said thinking that I didn't need to change.

"You can't go to dinner like that." Maura was furrowing her brow.

"What? Why not?"

"Have you ever been to a fancy restaurant before?" She asked looking though the clothes that she had brought.

"How do you know it will be fancy?" I asked.

"I looked it up before we left. Now, change into something nicer than... that." She said pointing to the clothes that I had on now. She smiled before continuing to look for something to change into to.

"Ugh fine!" I headed to get changed. Once we were all ready, I grabbed the key and left the room. I closed the door and went on our way to dinner.

 **Let me know what you think in reviews! :)**


	8. Alone Time With Maura

"I'm so glad to have all my children in one room! I haven't seen you in a while." Pap said while we were eating dinner. I looked around to see everyone's faces, we all seemed to be happy. So why did I still have a knot in my stomach? I looked over at Maura and secretly moved my hand to her thigh underneath the table. When my hand reached the inside of her thigh, she jumped a little. I could tell that she was nervous about getting caught but was also enjoying my hand on her leg. The conversation continued and all I wanted was to take Maura back to the room.

"So Janie, are you excited?" My father asked leaving me confused.

"Excited? Excited for what?" I asked.

"For becoming a mother and marrying Casey." I looked at everyone's faces, knowing that this was going to be a hard conversation.

"Um, Casey and I aren't together anymore." I said wondering why my family had not told him.

"What do you mean you aren't together?!" He started to raise his voice.

"He went back to Afghanistan and I didn't want to leave my job and my family. So we ended it and went our separate ways." I didn't want to explain myself anymore.

"Then what about the baby?" He asked. I took a deep breath and answered.

"There is no baby." I kept it short and simple.

"What do you mean?!" He started to raise his voice again.

"I think we should all go to our rooms and see each other tomorrow morning." My mother tried to interrupt and stop the raised voices.

" Wait, what happened to the baby?" He continued to ask.

" I lost it. Okay? I lost the baby?" And with that I left the table. As I was leaving, I heard Maura tell my family that she was going to check up on me.

I got back to the room I was sharing with Maura and just when I layed down on the bed, I started to cry. When I heard the door open, I wiped the tears from my eyes and hid my face in the pillow.

"Jane, you okay?" I could hear her heels on the floor.

"Yeah..." I responded.

"Well that doesn't sound convincing." She got on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I turned over and saw her smiling. I started to speak.

"I'm just surprised that my family didn't tell my father about Casey and the baby. I didn't want to talk about it again, especially the baby part. I still hurt from losing that baby."

"I know, I'm sorry that you had to go through that again. This cruise is supposed to be about relaxing and letting everything go." She tried to make me happier, which she was succeeding in.

"Thanks Maura. I appreciate you always being here for me. I really do." I looked into her eyes and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, I appreciate that you appreciate me." I smiled and laughed. We looked into one another's eyes. soon our lips were connecting and I was forgetting all that had happened. I was just focused on that I was kissing Maura Isles and that it felt so good. We decided to watch a movie in bed.

"What about the movie The Notebook? It's sweet and was the first romantic movie that I saw." Maura asked while grinning.

"Oh, your romantic side is showing and that movie is a little too mushy for me." I said while looking through the choices of movies. "What about the movie The Call? or The Woman in Black? or World War Z?" I asked hoping that we would soon find a movie that we could enjoy.

"Too scary." She responded, crunching up her face.

"All of those are too scary?" She nodded her head. "Well wouldn't that be a good excuse to snuggle up next to me?"

"Well yes, that would be a good excuse to, but I'm not really into scary movies. Sorry Jane."

"That's fine Maura, no need to apologize." We spent a few more minutes looking at choices and we finally came across the movie Silver Linings Playbook. My thoughts wouldn't allow me to concentrate on the movie. I couldn't stop thinking about how my father had not known about Casey and the baby. Why wouldn't my family tell him? Why did I still feel like I was kicked in the stomach every time it's brought up. I thought to myself how my life would have changed if I had married Casey and had the baby? I wouldn't have allowed myself to become romantic with Maura. I looked over to see how Maura was doing. She was still focused in on the movie. She looked over and smiled.

"Why are you looking at my like that?" She asked tilting her head.

"What? Like what?" I asked not knowing how I was looking at her.

"I don't know, just it's strange. Have you been watching the movie or have you been thinking?" She asked pausing the movie. She had caught me.

"Um, well..." She knew when I was telling a lie. "Okay, I was thinking. I just didn't want to bother you."

"Why not. I would be okay with talking." She moved in closer and placed her knee in between my legs. I felt my face start to feel warm and become red. I began to speak not knowing what to say.

"Oh, uh well..." I couldn't make a sentence because her knee was slowly riding up my thigh. The thoughts of how much I wanted her to just jump on my and rip my clothes off soon became a reality. I was trying to hide that I was being turned on by her because she would always know.

"Oh, you don't? Well maybe you can remember later and tell me? But right now I have another idea." She placed her hand on my hip and began to trace the outline of it. By now she could definitely tell that all I wanted was her.

"Yeah, I can do that. But what would we do in the mean time?" I asked making my voice raspy, knowing how to turn her on too. She grinned and bit her lip in a sexy way.

"I might have an idea." She leaned in and kissed me softly. She kissed and kissed me until she climbed on top of me, moving the laptop out of the way. She began to kiss my neck and before I knew it, we were quickly without clothes. My dreams became a reality. A lot of things happened in those long moments with Maura that i will never forget. When we were finished having the best moments of my life, I began to speak.

"Maura.."

"Yes Jane?"

"That was an amazing idea, I hope we can do that again soon." I said looking over at her. Her gaze looked directly at me and her smile turned sexy.

"How about right now?" She jumped back to lips. We continued until we fell asleep that night. A great way to fall asleep and I hoped that I would have that opportunity again.

Let me know what you thought in the reviews! And let me know what I should add into the story. :)


	9. Caught!

The next morning I opened my eyes to the warm air and the beautiful weather that surrounded me. I looked over to Maura's side of the bed, the blankets were off and her body was not in it. Confused, I called for her.

"Maura?" I looked over to the bathroom and heard running water and music playing very softly.

"Yes Jane?" She responded turning off the music. I lifted my body and noticed that I was without clothes underneath the blanket. I got up and gathered my clothes that were thrown across the floor from last night. Once I was fully clothed, I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Maura, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." As I walked in, I could see the outline of her perfectly formed body behind the shower curtain.

"Okay, I'm in. Did you already go and have breakfast?" I asked knowing that she usually gets up long before me.

"I thought of it, but I wanted to be with you, so I didn't go."

"Aw thanks! What time did you wake up?"

"Um, I think around 8:45." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:30. "I wanted to let you sleep as much as you needed.

"Well thank you Maura." I washed my face and waited on the bed until she was done with her shower. While waiting, a buzz came from my phone. I opened the text.

 **Good Morning Janie! I hope you had a good sleep and are refreshed for today! I wanted to let you know that tomorrow the cruise is stopping at a small island with some small shops. I hope to see you sometime today. Xoxo Ma. Oh, I also talked to your father about last night. He can be a little hard to talk to sometimes. Love You!**

I responded.

 **Thanks Ma! I did have a good sleep, I hope you did too! Thank you for letting me know about the shops, I bet Maura will be very interested in going. Thank you for talking to Pap, and I'm sorry that I left dinner last night. I just wanted to be alone. Well I guess with Maura since she wanted to help. - Jane**

I put my phone on the table next to our bed and opened my laptop to check my email. Korsak emailed me to fill me in about the most recent case.

 **Jane,**

 **Aren't you supposed to be relaxing on your vacation break? Dr. Pike has been asking about you a lot. He's driving me insane. Okay, the victim's name is Emily Davis. She's 21 and a student at Michigan State. Autopsy report says that she was hit with a large metal object. You can read more about it in the attachments. I also included more information about this case in the attachments. I really think that you should take these days and not think about work and to just relax, but I know you love what you do. Just don't let Maura catch you looking at work emails. I'm sure I'll see another email from you soon, so bye for now.**

 **-Vince**

I opened the attachments and read through one of them when Maura came out of the bathroom. I closed the attachments and my laptop.

"What were you looking at?" Maura asked suspiciously.

"Um, just my email." I responded.

"Any emails to do with work?" She asked knowing that I loved my job too much to stay away from it.

"Okay, fine yes. i just wanted to know about the most recent case. I know you want me to relax but I had to see some of it!" I pushed my laptop away from me so she could sit down.

"Jane! I thought we said we weren't going to focus on any work this week!" She began to use her whiney voice that always made me roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay. No more work."

"You promise?"

"I'll try my hardest." I gave her a half smile, knowing that this would be hard for me.

"I guess that'll work for now." She began to get dressed and we left our room to fill our stomachs up with food. When we made it to the restaurant, I saw my mother sitting alone eating her food.

"Should we sit with my mother?" I asked Maura, even though I knew what she was going to say.

"Of course Jane! It would be a little rude if we sat at another table in eyesight." I laughed when she said this. "Why are you laughing?" She asked becoming very serious.

"It was just funny. You made a joke."

"I wasn't joking. I was serious, we should sit with your mother and not leave her alone." She looked up not understanding what I was saying.

"No, that's not what I... Nevermind." We filled our plates up with food and sat next to my mother.

"Oh, hi girls! Did you sleep well Maura?" My mother asked.

"Oh yes! Quite well actually." Maura responded while squeezing my thigh. I finally got why my thigh was being squeezed and laughed to myself. We spent a long time talking to my mother that we lost track of time. I looked at my watch and we had spent an hour talking to my mother.

"Um, Ma, we've been here for a while. I think Maura and I are going to go and explore this boat a little more. Is that okay?" I asked my mother.

"Oh of course! We all lost track of time." We hugged one another and Maura and I went on our way to explore the cruise boat more. While we were exploring the boat, we noticed a nice clear blue pool.

"We should go in!" I said very excited that we would be the only one's in the pool.

"If you want to, I'm up for it. Now isn't it a great idea that I said to put our bathing suits on?" Maura asked smirking at me.

"Well you are very smart!" We got into the pool and started to swim around. About a half hour later, my phone made a noise. I got out of the water and looked at it.

 **Jane, I would like to talk to you about last night. Meet me at the club at 7:00pm so we can chat.**

I didn't respond, I put my phone back into my jeans pocket and jumped back into the pool. When I came back above the water, Maura was ready to ask questions.

"Who texted you?"

"My father wants to meet at the club tonight to talk about last night."

"Well, he wants to talk. That's a big step for him." She said moving through the water to get closer to me.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still hard. My father is never the one wanting to talk."

"Maybe he's growing up." She said and we laughed.

"Took him long enough." We both laughed again and I noticed that her legs had found their way around my waist. She leaned in and kissed me and kissed me and kissed me, until we were both kissing one another. Not realizing that we were in a public area until we heard a noise in back of us. We both looked up and saw Frankie looking very surprised with his mouth wide open.

"Frankie." We both said together.

Let me know what you think! Reviews actually help my writing process!


	10. Secret's Out!

"Frankie!" We both said together.

"Um, I'm sorry...um, well this is unexpected." Frankie couldn't get the words out. He turned and let the pool area. I looked over at Maura.

"Crap! That wasn't supposed to happen." We sat in silence thinking about that had just thoughts of wanting to keep this hidden. Not knowing when to tell my parents. Wondering if this was something more than just hooking up with my best friend. Did I want to be titled as her girlfriend? The feeling felt like they were going to burst through my head. I got up suddenly and walked to the door.

"I have to go and find Frankie and talk to him before hears of what happened. I'll see you back at the room!" I left Maura in the pool. I raced in the direction that Frankie had left. I spent a half hour looking for him until I heard his voice. I stayed out of sight, listening to what he had to say.

"I was just really surprised to see you that close. I just never thought you went for girls." He sounded hurt and confused.

"What would make you think that? Also, sexuality is not one line, one side being straight and the other being gay or lesbian. There are many inbetweens. Sexuality is fluid and flexible. I just feel that-"

"Maura, can I ask you something?" I waited to hear Maura respond before showing myself.

"Yes. Of course." I walked out and caught eyesight with Maura.

"Were you interested in Jane when I kissed you a while ago?"

"You kissed her?" I asked hurt that I wasn't aware of that situation. Frankie turned around.

"Jane, I didn't know you were there." He said stumbling on his words.

"Yes I'm here. Frankie, did you kiss her?" I asked becoming more stern. He opened his mouth then closed it and nodded his head I took that as a yes and nodded my head. Without saying another word, I looked at Maura then turned around to run to my room. before I was full out of earshot, I heard Maura tell Frankie that they would talk later and to not tell anybody about what he saw.

"Jane!" Maura yelled while running after me. I reached the door to our room right when she had caught up to me. I looked into her eyes and walked into the room. When I heard the door click shut, I began to start talking.

"How could you not tell me that my brother kissed you?" I asked annoyed standing next to the bed.

"Because I didn't want you to act like this."

"Like what Maura? How am I acting?!" I asked.

"You're angry that he kissed me and I understand that but it-"

"Did you kiss him back?" I asked hoping that she didn't. She stood quiet biting on her bottom lip.

"Maura why!"

"Because I didn't know what to do, I was feeling lonely so I made a mistake. It didn't mean anything." She tried to step closer.

"I can't believe what i'm hearing. Would you have even told me if I hadn't have walked in when I did?" I sat on the bed waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. Okay. I don't know." We both stopped talking for what felt like hours. I wasn't sure how I didn't know about this. While my head was looking at the floor, I could tell that Maura was moving toward me.

"Jane...?" She asked coming closer.

"Yeah Maura." I looked into her eyes almost forgetting that I was mad at her. She didn't say anything until she was inches away from my face with her hands on my legs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am. I hope that you'll forgive me." She leaned in closing the gap between our lips. I wasn't sure at first but when her legs began to straddle me, I was all in. The passion began to heat up and soon the soft kissed turned into heated fast passionate kisses. She pinned me down on the bed. Her body language told me that she wanted to take charge this time. Her lips against my skin made my body tingle all over. The more she waited and slowed down, the more I wanted her. Soon we without clothes, breathing fast under the covers staring at each other.

"Wow." Maura was the first to speak after we had slowed our breathing down. I looked over to her and kissed her.

"That was amazing, but it doesn't mean you are totally forgiven." I smirk at her and she knows that I can't stay mad at her for long. We stayed in bed for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to leave this sheets.

"I think I'm going to go to the gym. I'll see you in an hour or so." I smiled and got up. I changed into my athletic clothes and left the room.

"Bye Maura."

"Bye Jane." The door shut allowing me to be on my own. I decided that I should run on the treadmill and think. I started running, and I put my headphones in blocking out the outside noise. I was allowed to think on my own. This cruise was supposed to be relaxing, but at the moment I wasn't feeling relaxed. I wanted to do work, solve a case and give the victims families peace. This cruise was bringing up new emotions that I didn't know that I had. My feelings for Maura. Was I beginning to fall in love with her? Was it possible? I was in love with casey, but I didn't feel this way. Why do I feel different in this relationship. Is this even a relationship? We've never actually brought that topic up before. Many thoughts were going in and out of my head, starting to overwhelm me. I decided that working out may not be the best idea. I went up to the top deck. I sat down on a bench and listened to the waves smashing against the boat. Closing my eyes and beginning to relax. I sat there for a least fifteen minutes, calmed by the solitude and sounds.

"Jane. Are you okay?" I turned around to see my mother standing behind me.

"Hi Ma, I'm okay. I'm just listening to the waves and closing my eyes. It's very relaxing." I responded while my mother sat down next to me. She looked at me knowing that I wasn't 100% okay.

"Is this about Maura?" She asked.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked wondering if she knew.

"I don't mean anything, I just have been noticing that you two have become very close on the cruise. Like very close." I stared at her wondering where she was getting at. "Okay, Frankie told me about what he saw at the pool." I fell silent not knowing what to say.

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"It's okay Janie. I will love you no matter who you decide to be with and whatever you decided to do. I will love you no matter." She said bringing me into a hug.

"It's just scary." I said feeling that I needed to vent, even if it is to my mother.

'Why is that sweetie?"

"Because I have really strong feelings for her, stronger than I ever had for Casey." I started to spill everything to her.

"Well to me it sounds like you love her, but you have to find it on your own." She hugged me and didn't let go.

"Ma! Enough with the hugging! Ugh!" I tried to squirm but she had her arms around me and wouldn't let me go.

"Not yet." She said knowing that this was driving me insane. We stayed like that for a long time.

Let me know what you think!


	11. The Honest Truth

**Sorry it took me forever to write this. School started and I also couldn't write** **.**

Sitting with my mother, telling her how I felt was the hardest thing that I have had to do in a long time.

"You know how I don't like to talk about my emotions, so this was really hard to talk about. My feelings for her are so strong, I just... I just don't want to mess this up." I looked at my mother, hoping that she would understand and give me helpful advice.

"Janie, whatever decision you make, I will always be there to help you through it, even if you don't want me to. I know you, and I know your friendship with Maura. The question is, are you willing to risk your friendship with her if this doesn't work out the way you want it to?" She looked at me, knowing that that was not what I wanted to hear.

"Mom! That's not helping." I said getting anxious and questioning my decision.

"Look,I'm not trying to question your decision but I'm your mother, I want to protect you from heartbreak and sadness, but you and Maura, you have something special. I know for certain that something amazing will happen if you only just follow your heart." I looked at my Mother, letting the words sink in, now knowing that she was the right person to talk to about this.

"Thanks Ma. I'm gonna go back to the room. Thank you for everything that you just said to me. It really helped." I started to get up and she brought me into another hug. I let her because I knew that she needed it, and deep down I did too. Once we disconnected, she began to speak.

"Oh and don't forget that we are going Christmas shopping at 8 tonight. We're getting off the boat for a couple of hours."

"Ugh. Really?" I am not the type of girl who wants to shop. "Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Yes Janie. Of course you do! This is Christmas that we're talking about. One of the few holidays that our family loves to spend together. You could also get Maura something nice." I knew that I had to go. This was also a chance to be with Maura without the company of everyone else.

"Okay. I'll see you at... what time?"

"7:30 in the lobby of the boat. Bye Janie." I nodded and walked away. I walked back to the room, wanting to sit down and talk to Maura about what has been happening with us. I opened the door and saw Maura working away on her laptop.

"Didn't we have a rule that we weren't going to do any work while we were in this trip." I said while closing the door, grinning at her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm not doing any work, I'm am simply just checking out the stores that we will stop at later tonight. We're going shopping! I'm so excited!" She said while jumping on the bed.

"Yay..." I said with my fake enthusiastic voice.

"Jaaanee, this will be fun. I promise." She said trying to reassure me. I walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair. "Maura, I want to talk to you about something." She suddenly got a look of worry on her face.

"Okay. Is it something bad?"

"No, no. Of course not. I mean I don't think so. I just wanted to talk about...us. I'm not really that great at talking about my emotions and all that crap but I want to try and talk about us and where we are right now." She nodded her head, the look of worry still on her face. I moved over to her near the bed and sat down next to her. "Okay, I want to tell you a little background on me, just to start off the conversation."

"Okay. I'm listening." She smiled.

"So when I was a freshman in college, I had a bunch of friends and we went to a party. I went to a lot of parties, but this one I remember the most because I met someone there. I went over to talk to this person and soon we became friends. Soon after that, we started dating." I looked over to see if she was still with me.

"I'm still listening."

"This person was a woman. She was also the first woman that I had ever dated. I'm telling you this because this feeling that I'm feeling right now, is the same feeling I had with her. The feeling of not knowing what to do with my emotions towards someone I really care about. I know I'm talking a lot, but I feel like I need to get this out so you can truly know where I am."

"Jane, I like when you talk and I most certainly love that you're opening up. Continue, please." She put her hand on mine.

"We dated for a year. Maybe it could have been something more, I'll never know because I messed it up but-" I was interrupted by Maura.

"How did you mess it up?" She asked.

"I let this feeling overcome my ability to tell her how I felt. She left me because I wasn't able to communicate, and I don't want that. I don't want that because... because I really like you and I don't want to lose you." I was done talking and I was looking down, not knowing how she was going to respond. I soon felt her lips on mine. It was a quick kiss on the lips, but it meant everything.

"Jane...Jane, look up at me." Maura said. I looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes. "You're not going to lose me. I'm right here, and to tell you the truth, it scared the shit out of me when I first noticed you looking at my curves or my boobs. I-"

"Why?" I asked, not realizing that I was talking out loud.

"Why? Because we have this amazing friendship and I was so scared that if I acted on my feelings, that I would drive you away. But I slowly realized that if I didn't act on them, then I would never have known what could've been. But I only acted on them once I knew that you felt the same way." I looked into her eyes, thinking about the past couple weeks, how both of us were trying to block out the feelings for one another. I decided to speak after a few moments of silence.

"Can I just say that I am so happy that you pushed me out of my comfort zone, because if you hadn't of done that, then I may have missed another chance at falling in love." Once I had said that, I immediately hoped that I could take it back. What if just telling her that I was falling in love with her was a mistake? What if she doesn't feel the same way and I totally screwed it up with her? I guess she could tell that my thoughts were moving quickly in my head because she moved her laptop away from her and scooted closer to me.

"Jane."

"Yes Maura?" I responded in a whisper. She moved closer so that we were centimeters away.

"I'm falling in love with you too." And with that she closed the space and a heated kiss began. We spent the rest of the time talking and finding more about the other. I lost track of time, when my alarm went off.

"Oh, we're supposed to meet the family in the lobby in five minutes." I looked out the window, noticing that we were pulling into an island with many stores. We both got ready and left the room to walk onto the island to start our Christmas shopping spree.


	12. Here Comes Drama

**Thought I might give you reader's another chapter, since I haven't been that quick lately.**

"Isn't this really cute?" Maura asked, holding up a stuffed bear.

"Maur, really? We're supposed to be shopping for the family, not just messing around." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh c'mon Jane, we have four hours to get presents for the family. Ooooh! Look over there!" She said. I followed her eyes to the place she was staring at.

"Oh please no, not the clothes section." I said while she was already pulling me closer to the women's aisle. I knew I couldn't pull her away, so I continued to follow her. I pulled my phone out to check my email, trying to get some work done while Maura was busy looking at clothes.

"What do you think about this?" She asked pulling out a dress and showing it to me.

"What do I think? It's nice." Noticing that that was not the answer that she was looking for, I continued to speak. "It's very nice... on you. It wouldn't look good on me." I smiled and went back to reading my email.

"I'm going to go try on a few. Come with me and tell me what you think." I nodded and followed her to the dressing room, my face still in my phone. Five minutes later I heard the dressing room door open.

"What do you think?" I didn't want to look up, but I knew I had to.

"Wow! You're gorgeous. Oh my god! How can someone be that hot?!" I said staring at the red dress, hugging her perfect curves.

"Oh stop. I want serious feedback."

"Maur, I am giving you serious feedback. You look incredible." Once she saw that I was being serious, she went back into the dressing room. Seven more emails and 4 dresses later, we were on our way to buy more presents for the family. Soon we were ready to get back on the boat and relax with the family. I walked into the bar with Maura and found only Tommy and Frankie sitting at a table.

"Frankie, where's Ma and Pap?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't just the four of us.

"They're not coming down. They wanted us to bond. I told them that it wasn't necessary, but they wouldn't listen." Frankie responded. I looked over to Tommy who looked like he had already had a few drinks. I looked back to Frankie and whispered so Tommy couldn't hear.

"Is he already drunk?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. He's already started." He said. Later into the conversation, I was taking a sip of beer when Tommy spoke up.

"Hey Maura, you look very hot today. I mean you always look hot, but right now you're like super hot." I almost choked on the beer.

"Oh, um, thank you?" Maura responded, trying to be polite.

"Excuse me Tommy?" I knew I didn't have to be polite. He continued to speak, even though I was glaring at him.

"Are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"Tommy! That's none of your-" I was interrupted.

"Shh Jane. She didn't answer the question. let her answer." He said.

"What? I don't-" I was again interrupted.

"Shhhh" I closed my mouth and glared at him while Maura sat there wondering what to do.

"Um, well..." She looked over, trying to read my facial expression. "Not at the moment, no."

"Well then let's date!" Tommy continued with his rudeness.

"No, I don't think that's going to happen." Both Frankie and I said at the same time. "I think you've had enough to drink. Let's go, c'mon Maura." I said, motioning for her to follow. I was walking faster than normal and it was hard for her to keep up.

"Jane...Jane, wait up." She raised her voice, wanting me to turn around and talk. When we reached our room, I walked in and pounced onto the bed.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What was that for?" She raised her voice. I turned around to look at her.

"'Not at the moment?' That was your answer? You couldn't have just said something else?" I said, still angry.

"Jane, what did you want me to say? 'Oh well I'm actually hooking up with your sister right now, so I don't know if I'm single.'" She said.

"Maura! I-"

"We haven't completely talked about where we stand or if we want people to know about us. I didn't know how to respond to that." She said.

"Well you couldn't have just said something else? I mean there are many things to say."

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't want to say anything that we weren't maybe ready for. I'm sorry that I was scared to say something that could have set him over the edge while he was intoxicated. I'm sorry that I care for you so deeply that I didn't want to ruin it. I'm sorry Jane. I really am." She started to tear up.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I snapped. I just didn't like hearing that you could be single and that I wasn't involved. I'm sorry too." I moved closer to her and placed my hand on her cheek, wiping the tear that fell down her face. We looked into one another's eyes and knew that we weren't mad at each other anymore. I leaned in to kiss her, feeling the need for her body on mine. When I felt her lips react and kiss back, I suddenly allowed myself to be more physical with her. Kissing her felt right. Knowing that her body was beginning to wrap around me was turning me on. Soon I felt her lips move from my lips to neck, kissing my neck at the spot that makes me want to tear off her clothes.

"Wait, what do we say when we get in a situation like that?" She asked, taking her lips away from my neck.

"We could just say that we've been busy with work and that we haven't met anyone outside of work. That's not a lie, we haven't met anyone outside of work." She smiled and kissed me. Soon the passion was beginning to build and out problem was fixed.

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews! :) And if you have any suggestions for me to put in the story. I would love that!**


	13. Everything Works Out in the End

**I think this is going to be my last chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I also just posted a first chapter of a new story. Check it out. :).**

I woke up to the feeling of safety. I looked over at Maura to see her still fast asleep. Looking at the clock, I realized that it was only 5:30. I tried going back to sleep but I just couldn't do it. I decided that I needed to walk around. I put on a sweater and left Maura a note in case she wakes up.

 **Maur,**

 **I just went for a walk. I needed some fresh air. I'll be back soon. - J**

I closed the door behind me and headed to the top of the boat. The soft breeze flowing through my hair. The salty smell made me relax.

"Jane?" A man's voice spoke behind me. I turned around to see my brother.

"Tommy. Hi." By the looks of it, it seemed that he had sobered up and was back to normal.

"Why are you awake at this time? It's super early." He asked motioning for me to sit down with him on the bench.

"I just couldn't fall back to sleep after I woke up a few times. Just a lot going on. This cruise is supposed to be fun and bonding with family, but it's just bringing up a lot of emotions." I looked him in the eyes and wondered if he knew what I mean by that.

"Jane, I want to apologize for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for and I was a jerk. I should not have hit on Maura like that. I just couldn't control my actions. I know that's a shitty excuse, but it's true." He took a deep breath in so I decided that it would be my turn to speak.

"Tommy, there's something that I want to tell you." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Well I don't know how to say this. But I fell in love with someone." I took another deep breath.

"Oh, is that a good thing Jane? Do I know the person?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a really good thing and yes, you do know the person."

"Who is it?" He asked being supportive of me. Just when I was going to open my mouth, another voice cut me off.

"It's me." We both turned around to see Maura leaning against a wall. I opened my mouth, surprised that she was there. She walked over towards the bench and sat next to me. It took Tommy a few moments to totally wrap his head around the information that he was just given.

"What? Really? Since when?" He asked confused. I decided to speak.

"For me, it's been about a month. I don't know about Maura though."

"It's been longer for me. About three months. I just noticed how strong my feelings were and I realized that I couldn't put them off any longer." She looked over at my and took my hand in hers.

"So that's why when i tried to kiss you, you turned your head? Because you were in love with my sister? I'm not mad, I'm just curious." I looked at both of them not knowing what was going to happen.

"Yes. But also that I didn't want to get the wrong impression. I really do love your sister."

"Well, if you're both happy, then I'm really happy for you. I truly am." He said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Thank you Tommy. That really means a lot." We talked some more and then went our separate ways. When Maura and I reached our room and shut the door, we had a serious conversation about where we are.

"Maura, How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Well I woke up and you were gone, so I read the note and thought that since you needed fresh air, you would have gone up to the top of the boat. So that was where I went. And I was right!" She looked very proud of herself.

"And were you okay with me telling Tommy? Because I'll understand if it was too fast or a not okay thing to do." I hoped that she was okay with what I did. I've never felt so in love with a person like this before. She walked closer to me until we were face to face.

"Jane, I am absolutely okay with you telling Tommy. I love you and I want to be with you. I know that this has happened really fast for us, but I believe that it is the right thing to do. Jane Rizzoli, I want to date you. I want to be labeled as your girlfriend and flaunt it to the world. I want to be the only one that can kiss you on your lips. I want to be the only one that wakes up in the morning, snuggled up next to you. I want to be yours. Do you want that too Jane?" I smiled, loving what I was hearing. I wanted to be hers too. I wanted all of those things that she listed out. I want to be her girlfriend too.

"Yes! I want that too! I want all of what you said and more! I love you so much Maura and I can't imagine not being with you." I leaned in to kiss her on the lips. The heat between us was unimaginable. We were meant to be. She took off my sweater and began to move her hands across my body. Soon we were in the bed kissing and loving every moment of it. I just had one question before we moved things further.

"So does this mean we can tell everyone?" I asked her breaking the kiss. She smirked and began to speak.

"We can even make it facebook official." I took that as a yes and moved into kiss her again. Everything was perfect just the way it was and nothing could change that.


End file.
